


Supernatural: Jeopardy Text-Adventure Game

by SeeEmRunning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jeopardy, Text Adventure Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeEmRunning/pseuds/SeeEmRunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas find themselves trapped on a Jeopardy set with a trickster god playing at being Alex Trebek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: Jeopardy Text-Adventure Game

Play [here](https://googledrive.com/host/0Bw1xAVVZSmBPaUdvakwzY214VnM/Jeopardy.html)!

Features a running total, a carrot/stick motivation mechanism, final jeopardy, and thirty questions split into six categories.


End file.
